Rendirse sería morir
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Víctor le dará una noticia a Yuuri lo suficiente potente para acabar con todo su mundo. ¿Su relación podrá resistirlo? (Victuuri Infidelidad. No crack Ships.)


Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No crack-ship, mención de infidelidad, final feliz.

Víctor le dará una noticia a Yuuri lo suficiente potente para acabar con todo su mundo. ¿Su relación podrá resistirlo?

* * *

**Rendirse sería morir**

Yuuri, en su juventud, fantaseó con varias formas de morir. Es posible que fuera debido a su ascendencia japonesa, pero la muerte se convirtió en una musa que bailó con él en la habitación a oscuras cuando la ansiedad lo sorprendía en la cama. Ella se vestía de gris y danzaba con su figura fantasmagórica, mientras él pensaba en alguna muerte poética que sabía no iba a buscar. Estaba muy aferrado a la vida para ello, pero no dejaba de ser consolador pensar en una muerte calma y etérea que acariciara sus pómulos y le dejara un dulce beso venenoso. Morir… ¿cuánto había pasado sin pensar en la muerte?

Tanto tiempo…

Su adolescencia en medio de ese teatro mutó hasta que olvidó la idea de la muerte. El esfuerzo y el trabajo duro lo llevaron a un camino espinoso de muchas derrotas y luego varias victorias, todas ellas acompañadas de un hombre que ha sido la luz al final del túnel desde que tuvo doce años. Cuando Víctor llegó, la muerte dejó de tener sentido.

Las derrotas comenzaron a saber a dulces besos de consuelo, las victorias a abrazos apretados y noches apasionadas. Víctor siguió siendo el Víctor campeón del mundo y Yuuri descubrió que su ídolo tenía pies de barro, lo que significaba que no era perfecto; pero ese conjunto de imperfecciones lo convertían en un hombre auténtico. Aprendió a vivir con él en Japón y luego en Rusia; se enamoró y, cuando la efervescencia menguó, sus ojos dejaron de ver solo ventajas para ver los desaciertos… se enamoró incluso de ellos. Ama a Víctor de una forma que nunca imaginó, lo ama con la fuerza de mil trenes y millones de bombas atómicas. Sigue sintiendo cosquillas cada vez que se tocan y se besan, a pesar de quinde años de estar juntos, a pesar de doce de haber dado el 'sí'.

Por eso, Yuuri siente que acaba de morir.

Sus ojos titubean; ve los espacios vacíos entre sus dedos, la argolla de oro de su derecha o el mantel. Sus manos tiemblan allí sobre la madera porque necesita sostenerse de algo antes de que se vierta como la copa de vino que ha manchado la tela blanca y gotea en el suelo. Frente a él Víctor espera en silencio su respuesta, pero ¿qué piensa que puede responder? Yuuri mueve sus ojos hasta su barriga prominente que está forrada por su camisa negra, baja hasta sus gordos muslos cubiertos de jeans y vuelve a subir a su barriga porque esa, sin duda alguna, es parte de las razones que ahora traen consecuencias.

—Cariño… —Y Víctor lo sigue matando, vilmente, al usar esa voz dulce con la que intenta alcanzarlo del Seol—. Cariño… Yuuri.

Yuuri sonríe. Es una burla a sí mismo y a todo porque 'Cariño' es lo menos se siente y a su esposo ahora lo desconoce. Los ojos rojos y húmedos se levantan mientras el calor empieza a hacer hervir las lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas. Yuuri aprieta la mandíbula y ve a Víctor cerrar con fuerza sus labios cuando lo confronta, por fin, tras semejante herida de muerte.

—¿'Cariño'? —Yuuri cuestiona conforme niega y respira por la nariz—. Acabas de decirme que me has engañado… ¿y se te ocurre decirme 'cariño'?

—Yuuri…

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién es? —interroga con la rabia mordiéndole la nuca. Víctor baja la mirada y sus ojos lucen contritos, esos azules siempre brillantes están apagados de pena. Y Yuuri lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, porque no ha vivido con él quince años para ignorar las señales evidentes de arrepentimiento que brillan en él.

Pero el saberlo no mengua el dolor ni detiene el sangrado de su herida mortal. Yuuri siente un agujero abierto en su pecho y en respuesta solo puede disparar. Hacerlo antes de que el dolor lo ciegue y las lágrimas broten vergonzosas sobre sus mejillas, eso es lo que quiere pues sabe que en cuanto Víctor no esté, llorará hasta que la muerte vuelva a aparecer frente a sus ojos y la desee. Llorará hasta que se quede sin fuerza, porque a esas alturas no sabe qué hacer con el desamor. A sus casi 40 años, ¿cómo aprender a vivir sin él?

—Antonieta… —susurra Víctor por fin, tras haber guardado silencio. Los ojos de Yuuri lo miran por un largo momento mientras atrae la imagen de la bella rusa, compañera de patinaje del canadiense Joshua y quien se integró a las filas de entrenamiento de Víctor recientemente. Una joven mujer de 25 años.

La situación aparece para él como una burla que lo empuja a levantarse sin importar si termina de traerse los platos y los vasos de esa mesa. Víctor se pone de pie con él, pero permanece varios pasos lejos mientras Yuuri se lleva la mano a su cabeza y le mira con el horror marcando sus facciones. Allí está su esposo, con los ojos húmedos y rojos por llorar en medio de la confesión, su cabello corto que le ayuda a cubrir un poco las entradas que empiezan a hacerse notorias, las pocas arrugas, su cuerpo atlético y trabajado pese a haber abandonado las exhibiciones y su barba recortada que lo hace ver más maduro, más sensual. Es fácil imaginarse a la mujer de cabello rubio y largo a su lado con su cuerpo de atleta y su juventud. Es demasiado fácil compararse con ella y notar todas las abismales diferencias. Siente asco: de la situación, de sí mismo, de su mente veloz que empieza a dibujar escenarios.

¿Cuántas veces ella se acostó con él?

—¡Maldición, Víctor! ¡Con tu alumna!

—¡No sé cómo pasó! —Intenta justificarse.

—¡No digas esa tontería! —Yuuri brama y sus manos tiemblan sin saber qué exactamente hacer con ellas. Víctor empuja el aire hacia dentro y este suena cada vez que pasa por sus fosas nasales—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quieres irte con ella?

—¡No!

—¿Quieres dejarme para irte con ella? ¡Pues vete!

—¡No, Yuuri, no!

—¡No quiero verte ya! ¡Vete de una maldi…!

—¡Yuuri, no quiero irme con ella! —Los gritos golpean los vidrios, los platos vacíos, las copas rotas, el vino que gotea.

—¡Vete y déja…!

—¡No la amo, Yuuri! —Víctor lo sujeta de los hombros para volverlo a matar—. ¡Te amo a ti! —asegura, mientras los ojos de Yuuri lo miran como un ente extraviado—. ¡Te amo a ti! ¡Te amo, Yuuri! —Yuuri respira por la herida sangrante y duele sus pulmones al jalar aire—… Yo no quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo… Quiero recuperar lo nuestro, quiero… —Víctor calla con la voz atorada—. Si no te decía me iba a morir de la desesperación… Perdóname, perdóname… —murmura con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro—. Perdóname por haberte…

—¿Recuperar lo nuestro? —Yuuri inquiere con el corazón golpeando sus entrañas—. ¿Acabas de matarlo y quieres recuperarlo…? ¡Te acostaste con esa mujer, me engañaste y quieres recuperarlo! ¡Me viste como un estúpido durante meses quizás para engañarme mientras te esperaba en casa e iba al doctorado! ¡Me viste como un imbécil mientras estaba estudiando y quieres que recupere…!

—¡Ese es el maldito problema, Yuuri! —Víctor grita con la garganta trabada—. ¡Te extraño! ¡No tengo marido desde que empezaste ese maldito doctorado y te metiste en esa carrera absurda de conquistar mil títulos! ¡No sé qué es dormir contigo ni hacer el amor contigo desde hace meses!

—¿Me estás culpando? —Yuuri reclama y Víctor aprieta los labios al soltarlo—. ¡No me culpes de tu infidelidad, Víctor! ¡No se te ocurra cul…!

—Tienes razón. —La repentina voz apagada de Víctor lo golpea en un nuevo franco. Los ojos de su esposo le miran con dolor húmedo y sus labios apenas intentan dibujar una sonrisa cansada—. No es tu culpa, cariño… es la mía. Yo fui quien te fallé, quien te mentí y me acosté con esa mujer. Yo te fallé. —Ahora sí, caen. Yuuri las siente caer y lleva las manos apurada a su rostro para secarlas—. Y algo debo haber hecho mal para que ya no quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, te aburras de mi presencia o ya no te provoque que tengamos sexo. —Los transparentes ojos de Víctor, llenos de agua, le ahogan en su nostalgia—. Te extraño, Yuuri… pensé estúpidamente que acostándome con otra persona dejaría de hacerlo y de sentirme solo, pero no… ahora ya no solo me siento solo, ahora me siento un imbécil que no te merece, un culpable y un cobarde… Y todo lo que se me ocurre es decirte: 'lo siento'.

Hay silencio después del fuego que fue lanzado a mansalva por ambos frentes. Yuuri puede contabilizar las heridas que tiene dentro: duele el pecho como si le hubiera atravesado con un enorme cañón hasta sacarle el corazón. Duele sus costillas, sus brazos y su cabeza; seguro también le volaron los sesos. Víctor, en cambio, camina como si hubieran roto sus costillas y tuviera las balas atravesadas en los pulmones que se llenan de agua. Baja la mirada, despeina su cabello claro y mira el desastre de aquella mesa que sirvió de soporte para las primeras balas, cuando con la excusa de compartir un par de copas se convirtió en el escenario para revelar la verdad.

Es Víctor quien se inclina a recoger los vidrios rotos para posarlos sobre la servilleta que se mancha del vino. Es él quien intenta poner orden al desastre mientras Yuuri solo siente sus lágrimas brotar y su mente se ha detenido. Todo lo que hay en esa casa es un recuerdo del largo camino juntos. Hay tantas fotos en todas las paredes que podría durar horas en mirarlas. Fotos en Barcelona, Paris, Montreal, New York y Londres aparecen ante sus ojos para hacer un carrusel mudo de recuerdos lejanos. Todas las competiciones y exhibiciones, todas las cenas y aniversarios juntos posan ante él como una brisa llena de sangre y pólvora. Entonces, siente que agoniza, porque Víctor estalla y explota dejando memorias afiladas como vidrio cortante que se encaja en la carne. Tanto que no puede hacer otra cosa que huir…

Cierra la puerta de la habitación que comparte a su espalda para quedarse a solas y así partirse en llanto. Yuuri ya no puede ver ni respirar, solo brota agua por sus ojos y su nariz hasta ahogarse. Se tapa con ambas manos su rostro mientras camina y apenas llega a la cama se sienta para solo llorar. Necesita hacerlo, necesita soltarlo para pensar en qué hará ahora. Recoge sus lentes húmedos, los deja a un lado para solo permitir que sus lágrimas broten y solloza como un niño que ha sido golpeado de gravedad. Lo hace hasta que duelen todas las heridas y se queda estacionado en ese espacio, con los ojos ardiendo y su rostro frío, con los pulmones llenos de aire pesado y su estómago doliendo por ansiedad. Lo hace por todos los buenos años perdidos, por todo aquello que extraña y lo sabe extraviado. Por el sentimiento de perdida que duele más que la misma muerte.

No entiende qué hizo mal, no entiende en qué falló. No entiende porqué Víctor lo hizo cuando lo sabe incapaz de ello. Cuando su madre le dijo que nunca se aprendía a conocer a las personas, él pensó que no era cierto porque con Víctor era diferente, a Víctor lo conocía por completo. 'Qué iluso', se dice en la mente mientras restriega sus manos en las mejillas mojadas, 'qué iluso pensar que con él no sería así'.

Llora hasta que se seca y solo queda pantano agrietado.

Entonces respira y el aire silba como si saliera por varios agujeros. Traga sangre de sus labios mordidos y revisa la habitación que en ese momento lo resguarda. La fotografía de su boda lo mira con calma muda allá aplastada, presentándole aquel momento en que se besaron con la esperanza de miles de victorias al frente: enamorados y felices. Víctor de blanco y él de negro, puede recordar el momento como si hubiera pasado un minuto atrás: las risas, las instrucciones del fotógrafo, el sonido de la brisa y el brillo de esos ojos adorándolo.

Pero esa fotografía esta llena de libros a su lado, papeles organizados en pila y casi está relegada contra la pared debido a todos esos documentos con los que ha estado estudiando el último semestre de su doctorado. Desde que decidió dejar las exhibiciones, Yuuri inició un camino de estudio para sentir que merecía estar al lado de Víctor. No era el mejor patinador del mundo, tampoco logró las cinco medallas consecutivas que lo hubiera convertido en un pentacampeón como su esposo y eso provocó en él un sentimiento de inferioridad que tenía que subsanar con algo. Quería ser tan bueno en algo que Víctor también lo admirara. Quería sentirse al nivel de su esposo para que se enorgulleciera. Y así había quedado relegada la foto de su boda entre papeles, casi empujada al borde de la pared y a punto de caerse. Yuuri se puso de píe y la tomó con las manos temblorosas, lo hizo como quien sostiene las manos moribundas del amor de tu vida. Sonrió ante el recuerdo lejano, añorándolo.

¿Hace cuánto no han tenido sexo? Yuuri no lo recuerda, las clases son tan extenuante y la cantidad de estudios roban su día. Intenta permanecer despierto en las noches para lograr la mejor calificación, porque graduarse no es suficiente, tiene que ser el mejor. En consecuencia, es poco el tiempo que está con Víctor, no oye a Víctor cuando le habla de sus entrenamientos ni sale con Víctor a ningún lugar. Tal vez, tiene un poco de culpa… Al amor no se le mata solo. El reconocimiento de esa verdad tan agría provoca nuevas lágrimas que salen cansadas hasta quedarse atorada en sus labios lastimados.

Lo ha perdido… ¿es así? Aprieta sus labios y seca las nuevas lágrimas mientras abre el portarretrato para sacar la fotografía marcada con la fecha de matrimonio. ¿Lo ha perdido? Quiere creer que no…

—Yuuri, cariño… —Escucha el suave toque de la puerta. Víctor, a pesar de saber que está abierta, se ha negado a abrir—. Hablemos, amor… —Yuuri mira la madera con el corazón apretado—. No me dejes aquí… Por favor, hablemos…

Yuuri se acerca a la puerta con el corazón tomado en sus manos. Se pega contra ella y respira hondo, con la sensación de tener aun un cuchillo encajado. Pero, aunque la muerte parece haber llegado, pronto se da cuenta que su cuerpo lucha. No quiere rendirse, nunca ha sabido hacerlo. Y cuando Víctor le habla logra ablandarlo, no ha perdido esa facultad.

—Amor… perdóname por lastimarte. —Escucha tras la puerta y él respira con dificultad. Traga, cierra los ojos y sisea el aire que brota de sus labios—… Perdóname, por favor…

—Eres un idiota… —dice herido.

—Lo sé… soy un idiota, un imbécil. Sé que lo soy. Debí hablar contigo, ¿verdad? Debí haberlo intentando más, aunque me decías que estabas ocupado. Debí simplemente esperar. —La voz de Víctor suena apagada, casi sumisa—. Soy un idiota, me siento uno. Siento que te voy a perder y no puedo hacer más que llorar y pedirte perdón. Sé que es mi culpa, Yuuri… lo sé.

—Estoy muy enojado…

—Lo sé…

—Quiero golpearte…

—Yo quiero abrazarte, cariño. —La mandíbula de Yuuri tiembla—. Quiero abrazarte, besarte, hacerte el amor, dormir abrazado y desnudo contigo. Quiero merecer de nuevo eso. —Víctor suspira y Yuuri se siente vibrar—. Quiero que recuperemos ese tiempo… Te extraño, Yuuri. Lo único que comprobé con esta estúpida aventura es que te extraño, que nadie puede llenar eso… Solo te quiero a mi lado… Dime qué hacer. ¿Qué hago Yuuri para no perderte? ¿Qué tengo que hacer, amor?

—No lo sé…

—¿… Podemos buscarlo juntos…? —La pregunta fluctúa en el aire—. Voy a esperarte… todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Yuuri accede y abre la puerta. Los ojos enrojecidos de Víctor lo encuentran y Yuuri puede ver su rostro hinchado de llorar junto a su cabello despeinado: la visión desolada del hombre al que sigue amando y quien ha sobrevivido al tiroteo. Ambos lo han hecho, de alguna forma milagrosa. Aún hay sangre en sus venas y latidos en su cuerpo agotado y lastimado, el peligro se ha ido y queda la esperanza de la recuperación. A esa misma esperanza se aferran cuando Yuuri le mira con el temblor en su mandíbula y Víctor se apresura a abrazarlo. A la misma fe se aprietan cuando ambos responden a ese abrazo necesitado y se encierran hasta que duelan sus huesos. Y lloran, porque aún les falta por llorar. Lloran porque sabe que a pesar de todo no quiere perderlos ni perderse. Lloran porque saben sus errores y no tienen idea de cómo corregirlo, pero despedirse es como la muerte y no pueden permitirse esa posibilidad.

Lloran.

El abrazo se hace hondo, las lágrimas mojan, los susurros con 'perdóname' se vuelve una coral que acaricia los oídos ajenos y besan sus mejillas húmedas. _Perdóname por engañarte, perdóname por haberte dejado, perdóname por mentirte, perdóname por haberte abandonado…_ Se mecen juntos hasta que la espalda de Yuuri se encuentra con el marco de la puerta y esta se convierte en el soporte de todo su cuerpo. Se aprietan hasta que se lastiman y luego sueltan el agarre para que una suave brisa los envuelva.

Con las respiraciones afectadas y sus músculos temblando, se miran muy cerca, tanto que sus narices se acarician en un contacto que han extrañado. Duele respirar, pero hace más daño separarse; entonces cuando Víctor es quien busca tímidamente esos labios, como quien pide permiso antes de vejarlos, es Yuuri quien se empuja a esa boca con la necesidad de sentirla suya. Víctor responde a la violencia de su beso con sorpresa y ansias, apretándolo en medio de las caricias sobre la ropa.

Las manos se mueven sobre la tela y la jalan. Yuuri necesita sentirlo suyo una vez más y Víctor está dispuesto a demostrarle que no ha dejado de serlo. Contesta a los besos llenos de mordidas con caricias, lo hace sentir el furor de su cuerpo cuando se empuja con la cadera ajena y le permite saber su dureza. Yuuri gime, gruñe y vuelve a arremeter; Víctor vuelve a ser joven. Lo ha extrañado tanto que ahora que ha reconocido de nuevo al Yuuri que ama, no piensa ni puede contener su pasión.

El fuego se enciende como si hubiera petróleo en medio de la lluvia. Las flamas se abren paso porque solo ella purifica y cierra las cicatrices en guerra. Las llamas lamen su piel hasta despertarlas y la ropa empieza a ser arrastrada entre empujones para sacarlas lejos. Caen las camisas, los pantalones, la ropa interior. Cae el dolor y se alza la rabia y la necesidad de marcar. Víctor empuja el cuerpo de Yuuri sobre la cama y disfruta al subir sobre él para acariciar los rollos extrañados. Yuuri abre sus muslos y Víctor entra con desespero, hasta que su garganta rasga las palabras; y se abrazan porque no admiten ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos, porque necesitan sentirse más cerca que nunca. Los besos angustiosos en medio de las penetraciones les dice que solo así podrán enfrentar el engaño y la mentira; ellos no podrían creer en otra cosa en ese momento.

Porque cuando la pasión los ciega y encienden a su cuerpo por unos segundos, al apagarse a ambos no le queda duda.

Al mirarse agotados y abiertos, están convencidos:

Rendirse sería morir.

* * *

**Notas de autor:** Este es un fic de regalo para dniizz, quien es mi , por ser de las primeras tres personas que me han apoyado en este proyecto como mi patrocinadora. Espero que te guste mucho la idea, de verdad quería que saliera acorde a lo que esperabas. Esto es difícil para mí, pero siento que ha sido toda una experiencia. De corazón, ¡espero que te agrade!

A todos los que me leen, les invito a ser mi . Puedes comunicarte conmigo para saber los detalles. Mis actualizaciones de fics no se verán afectadas por ello, pero tu colaboración me ayudará a seguir expandiendo mi escritura, prepararme mejor e incluso comisionar mientras disfruta de contenido exclusivo tales como: spoilers largos, encuestas, información especial de mis trabajos, extras y más. Los niveles Plata y Oro tendrán la posibilidad de comisionarme un fic ;) ¡Espero que más se animen!


End file.
